Peridot (Canon)
Peridot is a Gem from HomeWorld who debuted in "Warp Tour". She is a recurring antagonist. Appearance Peridot has light-green skin and eyes tinted green by her visor. Her fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead levitate around where her palm would be. Peridot's hair is pale yellow, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light-green visor covers half of her face. She wears a sleeveless, green, V-neck bodysuit, large boots, and armguards. Her bodysuit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut out of her neck area; meeting together to a pale-yellow diamond symbol at the front, below the diamond symbol, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Peridot's sleeves/armguards and boots are light-green, and with dark-green portions, with yellow diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. As of "Friend Ship", she is missing her left foot after amputating it in order to escape the Gems. Personality This far, Peridot has been shown to be cold and ruthless. She takes her work seriously, crushing one of her Robonoids when it was damaged in "Warp Tour". In "Marble Madness", she shows herself to be slightly arrogant, and she does not have a high opinion of humans. She attempts to crush Steven after briefly interrogating him. Despite her cold nature, Peridot is easily flustered. She also seems to be rather childish when things do not go her way. When Peridot realized that the Crystal Gemswere the ones that have been destroying her equipment, she quickly lost her temper and asked "Why do you keep destroying my things?!". She also complains to herself when Jasper disregards their mission directives and instead chooses to return to HomeWorld. She tends to get frustrated around old Gem technology while working on them. Peridot also seems to be very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friends! sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he addressed himself by his name. As shown in "Friend Ship", she has trouble understanding simple human terms. For example, she called fingers "touch stumps". In "Keeping it Together", her personality seems much more crazed than in previous appearances. For example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. This is possibly due to her being in isolation in Kindergarten since her escape in "Jailbreak". However, she spoke to Steven far more calmly, most likely recognizing him as a minimal threat compared to the other Crystal Gems. In "Cry For Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends . She sends a message to Yellow Diamond through the Communication Hub, begging for help. Peridot seems much more worried and/or scared than crazed for the brief moment she appears. She does not seem to be worried about her informant (Lapis Lazuli) or her escort (Jasper) much. As of "Friend Ship", it was shown that Peridot is very cocky and arrogant, believing that she was always one step ahead of the Crystal Gems because of her intelligence, she even made a hologram just to mock the gems. This led to her amputating her left foot in in order to escape from the Gems. Abilities Peridot is presumed to possess all of the common Gem abilities and traits, such as summoning a weapon, fusion,bubbling, shape-shifting, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Peridot has a high intellect, manipulating Gem technology with ease. She is shown to have variety of evasion tactics, along with being able to survive a great fall in "Keeping it Together". While easily defeated in "Jailbreak", Peridot shows she can fight if needed in "Friend Ship". She is very cunning as she was able to trap all the Crystal Gems in an old spaceship and nearly destroyed them all within a few hours. Peridot is surprisingly agile, being able to avoid most attacks during her first confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship", and using her fingers as an alternative to walking. Unique Abilities * Anatomical Liberation: Peridot can separate/amputate her body parts by touching a lime colored button at the zone she wants to take out. * Blaster Protrusion: '''Peridot can transform her fingers into a blaster and fire an electron energy blast. * '''Interface Creation: Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from her fingers, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. * Tractor Beam: '''Peridot is able to produce a tractor beam from her hand to move or throw objects or people. * '''Wall-Scaling: Peridot can freely run up vertical walls. * Helicopter Fingers: Peridot can whirl her fingers to fly. * Electrokinesis: Peridot can generate electrical currents through her fingers. She can also fire electricity in beams. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer':' Like Jasper Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent, non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots, known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug, and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating the Gem Kindergarten. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's machine (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. Relationships Canon Crystal Gems At first, the Crystal Gems didn't know who Peridot was. But they all (except Steven) seemed to be afraid of her (as shown when they hid from her in "Warp Tour" and "Marble Madness"), though it might have been due to the fact that none of them knew what she was capable of. Likewise, Peridot wasn't aware that any Gems remained on Earth, much less the Crystal Gems, as she was quite shocked to find them still alive. In "The Message", Lapis Lazuli told the Crystal Gems that a Gem with advanced technology (whom Pearl assumes to be Peridot) would be bringing an army to Earth and that they should surrender, as it would be much easier. In "Joy Ride," Garnet does seem to have a bitter resentment after the events of "Jail Break," as she and the other Crystal Gems relentlessly attacked and beat her Escape Pod when they thought she was inside. In "Keeping it Together", she seemed to fear them and called them "Crystal Clods", running from them in shock, and only fought back when tied up. In "Friend Ship", she mocked the Crystal Gems, thinking she was superior to them. She led them into her traps, and tricked them into believing that she was there. This eventually led to her to escaping with one less foot. Steven Universe Peridot has a ruthless attitude toward Steven, viewing him as less than a threat and more like a human. This arrogance has caused her to underestimate him on numerous occasions. When Peridot first saw Steven in "Marble Madness" she thought there was an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten. Peridot then asked him if "Stevens" were the dominant species replacing humans before attempting to crush him with a giant fist, only to be stopped by the other Crystal Gems. In "The Return", she continued to show little regard for Steven, who was believed to only be a human, until it was revealed that he was actually Rose Quartz (or so she and Jasper believed). In "Jail Break", Peridot attempted to use her Gem Destabilizer to subdue Steven, and was surprised by his apparent immunity to the effects of the device. In "Keeping it Together", she talks to Steven calmly with only a hint of fear (Likely due to his connections with the Crystal Gems). However, she runs away shortly when the rest of the Crystal Gems find her. In "Friend Ship'', Steven wished her good morning and having a good weekend, meaning Steven still wants to be friends with her. Jasper Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, Jasper seems to be Peridot's superior, as Peridot calls on her for back-up. Peridot followed Jasper much to her displeasure, while the latter dismissed her complaints and her issues as trivial. It is very clear that Jasper thinks less of her. It is revealed in "Cry for Help" that Jasper is her escort. Lapis Lazuli In "Cry for Help", it is revealed that Lapis is Peridot's informant, implying that they have actually interacted off-screen. Yellow Diamond In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned the name Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. Yellow Diamond seems to be her superior, since Peridot sends a help message to her in "Cry for Help". Fanon TBA Gemstone Trivia * Peridot is the only Gem with non physically-attached body parts; in this case, her fingers. She is also the only Gem that can lose body parts and survive as a single stab incapacitated Pearl. ** However it is unknown if she can withstand losing more than just a foot. * Peridot has never been seen using her gemstone. * Peridot's Gem is located in the same place as Pearl's. * Peridot was the second Homeworld Gem to appear on the show, right after Lapis Lazuli. * Similarly to Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, Peridot has a diamond on her uniform. ** This trend appears to occur on Homeworld Gems. * Based off of the loud pounding of her footsteps, it can be assumed that she has an unusually large mass. * Peridot appears to have an almost limitless supply and variety of Flask Robonoids, as she was able to deploy numerous amounts and at any size. *However, she has not been seen to use Flask Robonoids since being forced to flee into her escape pod. This may indicate that these are equipment and not something she can create on her own. Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters